


Dawn

by TheSuspiciousOrange



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Rubbing my fly hands together, Tumblr Prompt, YEEESSSSS, just an idea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 15:54:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10722471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSuspiciousOrange/pseuds/TheSuspiciousOrange
Summary: We will seed fire and destructionSo that a new age might be born from the ashesA new worldA new dawn





	Dawn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheBestTyrant](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=TheBestTyrant).



> Dude, I have no idea. This was prompted by a tumblr user TheBestTyrant (really awesome, by the way, check them out!) after a few too many late night convos.

“Lord Megatron! We’ve captured an intruder!”

The silver lord turned on pede, crimson optics flashing in the darkness of the Nemesis. Even without light, their energy reserves being too low for anything but necessities, the warlord’s scowl melted ever so slightly into a curious glare. Both factions had been oddly quiet the past few weeks, the momentary silence in the war drawing a sharp, slivered tension. Neither dared approach the other, waiting for the fragile thread to snap.

It seemed that the Autobots were the ones breaking it this time.

“Bring them to me,” he growled, standing atop the dais of his seat of command.

“No need, Megatron,” came a smooth reply, punctuated by the disturbingly cheery flash of blue lights, dimmed only by the towering figures of Deceticons surrounding the light’s source. “I’m already here. Gotta say, you’re security leaves a bit ta be desired. I was able ta get about halfway through the Nemesis without a peep before one-a your mech’s even noticed me.” A familiar figure strode forward, based in stained white, trimmed in blackened green and chipped red.

Wheeljack. Autobot inventor extraordinaire.

 _How quaint_ , the lord sneered. _The trembling pause in the conflicts would be ended by a bang_. “You Autobots are getting awfully bold. Sending someone in alone to the heart of your enemy’s encampment isn’t just foolish. It’s suicide,” Megatron spat, lips curling up in distaste. Wasteful. That’s what Autobots always were and always would be. “Give me one reason why I shouldn’t send your helm back to Prime on a pike.”

Cobalt optics flicked around the command center, taking in the sights with a curious hunger the conqueror had only seen in the likes of Shockwave and Soundwave. It was a bit unnerving. “You seem ta be short on energy, there, Megatron.” The casual observation bothered the faction leader more than it should have.

“You are walking a fine line, Autobot,” the older hissed, optics narrowing.

Black, worn servos lifted in a nonthreatening gesture, though the sentiment was lost on Megatron. He had seen enough bots, enough of this mech in particular, in action to know that empty servos didn’t mean empty threat. If anything, it made them more dangerous. “I’m just here ta make an offer.”

A tense second passed, broken only by whirling systems and the occasional crackle of broken consoles.

Finally, the warlord lifted his chin with a suspicious glare. “Speak.”

“How would you like ta end the war quick and easy?”

“What are you–?”

Pressing insistently past the rigid forms of the Decepticons in his way, Wheeljack tossed a cube from his subspace towards the warlord. Catching it with ease, the silver mech turned it over for examination. Energon. High grade, as well. Red optics darted back up in confusion.

More blue flashing. “I can make as many a’ those as you want. Get the Nemisis back online and fully powered in just a few Earth days, too.”

Another suspicious stare, though this one was mirrored by the gathered crowd of armed Decepticons. Megatron slowly began to step down from his dais, passing off the cube to his third in command. “And why would you offer this, Autobot?”

“Because,” came the simply reply.

With a flick of the wrist, Wheeljack tossed a small chunk of metal that skittered across the floor to rest at the tyrant’s pedes. Scowling and shooting a weary optic to the mech before him, Megatron bent and lifted the raggedly carved piece, turning it over several times in his servo to clear off the built up residue of smoke and blasting powder. The glint of red beneath was unmistakable.

An Autobot insignia.

None could see the inventor’s face behind his mask but the twinkle of his optics more than showed off the hidden grin, half-hearted though it was. “All hail Megatron.”

**Author's Note:**

> 'Con Jack is a danger to us all. Live in fear. Not sure if I'll continue or not. Depends on how much of an idea I can pull from this, if that makes sense. Might do one or two more chapters. We'll see!


End file.
